


Pride

by HaughtBreaker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: But whatever, F/F, Pride, Wayhaught - Freeform, happy pride yo, ok there's smut, short fic, some smut, sorry god, sorry mom, there's no real plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Nicole decides to bring Waverly home for Pride to meet her friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I started this after season 1, and have been adding bits since. You may have seen this portion on tumblr. This is a 2 part fic. As a note, I started this when I was headcannoning Nicole being from Chicago (per Kat's speculation during s1).

"Is this okay?"

Having been spending the last ten minutes or so unpacking, Nicole looked up, unable to stop the grin from spreading across her face. Her eyes raked over the short frame that was adorned with rainbow leggings under a pair of cutoff shorts. She wore a raglan shirt that read _I'm not a lesbian, but my girlfriend is_ on the front, tied tight just at her rib-cage to reveal her midriff. When she moved, rocking back and forth on her heels in uncertainty, Nicole felt her heart skip a beat. The woman before her had to be the most exquisite vision she'd ever seen in her entire life.

"Is it too much?" Waverly looked down at her clothes before taking in Nicole's own attire, a simple black tee with a rainbow heart on the front with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of shorts, her hair tied up in a ponytail. "It's too much isn't it? Damn it!" Despair seemed to wipe the excitement out of Waverly's eyes as she began to turn back into the bathroom.

"No no!" Nicole reached out, stopping Waverly in mid step. She closed the distance between them, knowing she had to convince her not to change. With a smile, she curled a fingertip under Waverly's chin, tilting her head up towards the light. Nicole's smile widened. "You are absolutely perfect." Rainbow eyeshadow adorned each eyelid and she couldn't resist dipping her head to capture soft lips.

When she'd invited Waverly back to Chicago for pride, she'd honestly thought the youngest Earp would decline. After all, Waverly had been spending most of her time with Wynonna and the others investigating the latest revenant attacks. They didn't have time for something as silly as pride, right?

And truthfully, she'd actually been a little hesitant to extend the invitation. Not that she didn't want to spend the time with Waverly. She did. Nothing was better than spending time with Waverly Earp.

No… she was, for lack of a better word, completely terrified of introducing Waverly to her college friends. They were just… a little different from their life in Purgatory where Waverly had never left. Small Canadian town versus American big city. She was really just hoping her friends wouldn't be too horrible.

"Are you ok?" Waverly's voice, full of concern, interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Nicole pulled Waverly closer, breathing in the perfume that smelled of sweet apples. She could just swim in that scent, breathing Waverly deep into her lungs.

"I don't know. You seem a little... worried." Pulling back, Waverly's brows furrowed, hazel eyes scanning Nicole's face like a hawk. Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "You're nervous about something." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. If there was anyone that had perfected the art of reading Nicole, it was Waverly Earp. "It's me isn't it." She pulled away, arms crossing over her chest. Her whole body grew rigid. "You're nervous about how your friends will take you dating some… country bumpkin," she sputtered, her shoulders tense. "Some… Canadian country bumpkin."

"Waves…" Nicole didn't want to smile, especially when Waverly was in her current mood, but she found the corners of her mouth tipping up into a small grin. "You are so far from a country bumpkin…" She reached out, unfolding arms that came apart easily at her touch. "Come here." Her own arms wrapped around Waverly, pulling her in close. "You're right that I am nervous about you meeting my friends, but it's the other way around." She tilted her head to the side, waiting for Waverly to look up at her. "I'm really hoping you don't judge me too horribly by my friends."

"You think I'm going to judge you?" Waverly's eyes filled with confusion and disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Have you not met my sister? I mean, your friends can't really be worse than my sister the heir, Doc Holiday the immortal gunslinger, Dolls the government agent, can they?" When Nicole took a moment to think, her eyes narrowed. "Can they?"

Nicole pursed her lips. Were they as bad as a town full of revenants? No, but they had their own rowdy quirks, and they knew way too many stories about herself. "Well…," she thought about the best answer she could supply. "They can sometimes be a little egocentric… brazen…," she shook her head, unable to find the best description. "I'll just let you meet them," she decided with a nod.

"Ok that's a little scary." Waverly's brows scrunched in worry. "Am I going to regret leaving my shotgun at home because we can always just stop somewhere along the way. I mean this is America, isn't it," she commented, her humor obviously having returned. "I hear Walmart sells shotguns right?"

"We are not stopping for a shotgun." Nicole laughed, reaching up to tuck a lock of brown hair behind Waverly's ear. "Don't worry, Baby. Even though you are more than capable of defending yourself, I can protect you from my overly-rambunctious buddies." Claiming soft lips in a kiss, she'd meant it to be a tease, but Waverly apparently didn't get the memo. Instead, Nicole's senses were awaken by the warmth of a strong body leaning forward against her own. She took a step back as Waverly seemed to press closer. Another step back and she easily guessed where it was leading as her legs hit the bed and she felt a small push on her shoulder and she was falling onto the soft surface. "Hey now…"

Straddling her newly formed lap, Waverly smirked. "So… I'm not going to have to fight off any exes or anything am I? Because if you won't let me get a gun, I can put on my buttkicking shoes."

"I don't think so." Nicole ran her hands up the rainbow covered thighs, brushing her lips along the length of Waverly's nearby neck. "You don't have to worry. None of them could ever compare to you."

"Why?"

"Because you're the most amazing woman I've ever seen," Nicole breathed against the line of a clavicle, her fingers beginning to undo the knot of Waverly's shirt, "and because I love you." She bit the soft skin where neck met shoulder, hearing the sudden sharp inhale. She knew they were on a timetable, that it was really rude to make her friends wait, but the soft skin under her fingertips seemed to be making a good argument for not stopping. "You, Miss Earp, are one fine slice of humanity." She felt a hand wrap in her ponytail, pulling her head back before lips claimed her own in a kiss. Nicole allowed herself to be lost in the hungry exploration until hands began to tug her shirt up. She wasn't exactly sure if she was approaching the point of no return, or if she'd already passed it. "We're… going… to be… late." She mumbled against the persistent lips.

Waverly pulled back slightly, giving herself enough room to strip off her own shirt that had been loosened by Nicole. "Your point?"

Nicole licked her lips, taking in the sudden appearance of warm flesh. "My point is… completely irrelevant." She commented before lifting Waverly up and turning to press her into the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

"Holy crud." Waverly ducked as Nicole swatted away a beach ball that had been making its way around the crowd. Together they weaved between the mass of bodies, the summer sun creating a sweaty atmosphere with an abundance of individuals in different ranges of dress. She'd never actually seen this many people in real life, not even at the big city's Christmas parade, and it was both exciting and overwhelming. But she felt safe with her hand firmly gripped by Nicole's, they're fingers intertwined and locked together. She had no idea where they were going, but Nicole had mentioned something about a club and a private party. She was still mesmerized by the tall buildings decorated with flowing flags that whipped in the wind. It was so different from Purgatory

Ahead there was a line of people appearing to be watching the parade while standing in line to enter a building, a large man with a leather vest guarding the door. "Sorry people, we're capped!" He called out. Nicole didn't seem deterred as she continued her beeline straight for the door. Waverly expected them to be stopped, or at least told to wait in line. She didn't expect the man's eyes to grow two sizes larger as they neared.

"Well shit! It just got Haught in herre!"

Nicole released Waverly's hand for the first time since leaving the hotel, throwing her arms around the burly man's body in a hug. "Hey Benny. Sorry we're late."

"You just like making my job harder." He joked, pushing the door open despite the loud complaints that suddenly came from the line. He ignored them as his eyes raked over Waverly, more curious than predatory as she was used to. "Well… who do we have here?"

"Waves, this is Benny," Nicole took the lead. "He's been watching this door since I've been old enough to drink."

"Hah. More like since she _pretended_ she was old enough to drink." He chimed in with an elbow to Nicole's side.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Nicole protested with a wink. "Benny, this is my girlfriend, Waverly."

"Girlfriend?" His eyebrows just about touched his hairline at the sudden revelation. "You must be some miracle worker to reel in Haught stuff… and you are the most adorable thing." he quickly pulled Waverly into a hug.

"Nice to meet you." Waverly tried not to grimace at being called adorable, something she normally hated, but his cheerful and open demeanor helped sooth any nerves it would have frayed.

"You've got it all wrong, Benny. I'm the one that had my work cut out for me." Nicole slipped her arm around Waverly's waist and Waverly felt the anxiety she hadn't realized had been building slowly start to dissipate.

"Well, there will be some surprised faces no doubt." Benny stuck to the door, pointing to the corner. "Everyone is up top waiting for you."

"Thanks! We'll see you later."

Waverly lifted a hand in farewell as she was tugged inside, wincing at the loud music pouring from speakers. She didn't want to admit that she was a little disappointed they weren't watching the parade, but she kept that to herself as they climbed a set of stairs. She thought they were going to the second floor, maybe some sort of VIP room since Nicole was obviously well-known, but was surprised as they kept climbing past several floors until they reached a door, a barely there red light illuminating the stairs enough to not trip.

Even in the darkness, Waverly could see Nicole give her a wink before pounding on the locked surface.

A small window opened to reveal eyes that doubled in size, an apparent uniform reaction to Nicole's presence. "Holy shit!" A voice yelled from the other side.

Waverly winced as the door opened, not prepared as a flood of bright light filled the stairway. It took a minute to realize they'd stepped onto the roof of the building. There was music, but it wasn't coming from the club, but instead from the street.

"Haughtsauce!"

Waverly looked up just in time to see a topless woman throw herself at Nicole who just barely managed to catch her as legs wrapped around her waist.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Nicole laughed. "Down." She was leaned away, trying to avoid a sloppy kiss to her cheek. "Come on Chloe." Finally, after what seems like a pointless battle, Nicole pressed her lips to the woman's, giving her a quick peck. "It's nice to see you too, but you're going to piss off my girlfriend and I really don't like it when she's pissed off."

"Whhaaaat?" Only then did the woman loosen her hold, dropping back to the ground, peeking around Nicole's tall form.

Waverly had her arms crossed over her chest, lips pursed and her eyebrows raised. Of course the woman jumping at Nicole was slim with blonde curls, beautiful, legs for days, and had the largest hazel eyes Waverly had ever seen. She liked to believe she wasn't the jealous type, but she was 100% the jealous type.

Nicole laughed nervously. "Waverly, this is Chloe. We went through most of grade school together. Chloe… this is my girlfriend Waverly."

"Holy shit!" Chloe grinned, shaking Waverly's hand with mock awe. "How the shit did you do it?" It was only then that Waverly noticed the accent, just a hint of French on the edge of her words.

"What?"

"Bag this tall, gorgeous one." Chloe laughed. "Wait… let me guess. Lots of alcohol, Vegas, and a Britney Spears concert."

"That is NOT what happened." Nicole must have sensed Waverly's growing irritation, and quickly wrapped her arm around her waist, pressing her lips against her ear. "I love you." Nicole whispered and Waverly felt herself relax, hating how easily Nicole could assuage any aggravation.

With a soft sigh, Waverly pushed Nicole away, finally able to put a smile back on her face. "Nice to meet you." She tried not to stare at the woman's chest where she was completely stripped with exception of small patches covering her nipples.

"Sorry about that. I haven't seen Haught in, what… two years? I get a little over-zealous."

"This is Waverly's first pride," Nicole gave her friend a direct look. "Please try not to frighten her away."

"Ok ok." Chloe waved her off. "Come meet the rest of the group."

No, Waverly decided. She needed to have a few words with Nicole. "We'll be right there." Waverly smiled, her hand on Nicole's arm, keeping her back.

"Waves…" Nicole started the moment they were alone.

"Hold up, Haughtsauce." Waverly gave Nicole a wry smile as she reached up and rubbed away the lipstick that was left from the kiss. There was no way she could be mad, not when she could barely contain herself most of the time "How about a little warning next time, Casanova?" She warned, remembering when she'd actually thought Champ was cheating on her and had kicked in her own door. "You have not seen an Earp when we're jealous." She knew she could be ridiculous sometimes.

"Jealous?" Nicole laughed, pulling Waverly forward, the flat of her hand pressed against the small of Waverly's back, pulling for forward to kiss her deeply.

God, she's good at that. Waverly groaned, sinking into the kiss. She melted against the tall form, felt the hand caressing her jaw. It was easy to forget where they were, even with the loud music and cheering crowd. All that mattered were those hands and the lips that moved against her own.

After a moment, Nicole broke the kiss, her nose bumping against Waverly's affectionately. "Still jealous?"

"About what?" Licking her lips, Waverly let her hands slide down Nicole's front, caressing the firm abdomen before she hooked her finger in the waist of the officer's shorts, pulling her closer. "No… but, I may be feeling something else."

Nicole laughed at that and Waverly couldn't resist pulling her closer for another quick kiss.

"Good, because you now have the best view of the parade and, you know… lots of alcohol, and these guys do love all things interesting." She tapped the end of Waverly's nose. "And you... are very interesting."

"Well, Officer Haught, " Waverly smirked. "Take me back to the hotel and you'll find out just how interesting I can be."

Nicole groaned. "I'm taking you up on that offer later, Baby." She let her hand drop down to intertwine her fingers with Waverly's. "But we have to at least say hello," she commented as she led the way to the collection of knowing grins that waited for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the story that started long ago.

"Oh my God." Waverly laughed full-heartedly as she leaned back against Nicole who was straddling the bench they sat on. "That is 100% definitely Nicole." Her fingers traced the arm wrapped around her waist as she looked over her shoulder. "My knight in shining armor."

Nicole at least had the decency to blush before she hid her face by kissing the back of Waverly's neck. "I'm pretty sure they're telling lies."

"Yeah right," Chloe laughed, " she totally clotheslined him in the middle of the club and starts screaming at him about touching women without their consent."

"He was totally asking for it." Nicole tried her best to defend herself, sitting back to take a pull from her bottle of beer. She didn't mind Waverly hearing all the stories her friends insisted on relaying about her younger self. She had no doubt Waverly would take anything with a grain of salt… or rather, she'd probably think it was all cute, no matter what. That was just the type of person Waverly was.

"Well, are they all lies, or was he asking for it?" Waverly looked suspiciously back at Nicole to be rewarded with a wink. "Yeah that sounds exactly like something Nicole would do. After all she did clothesline my ex-boyfriend once," Waverly offered to the group, lifting her glass of wine and taking a sip.

"Yeah well he was totally asking for it too." Nicole grumbled in disapproval.

Everyone laughed, much to Nicole's chagrin.

No one paid much attention to the knock on the door until Chloe whispered, "oh, shit… "

Nicole looked up at the curse. "What's up?"

"I didn't know she was coming…" Chloe trailed off.

Looking towards the door, Nicole felt a wave of surprise at the tall woman that stepped out of the doorway and into the sunlight. She wore a dress not unlike the last time she saw her. Behind her, a tall brunette stepped into the sunlight as well before the door was shut.

"I'm so so, sorry Haught. I…"

"Shae?" Waverly called out with a grin, wiggling out of Nicole's embrace before running over to the door and pulling her into a hug.

"Waverly!" Shae returned the hug with a smile.

Nicole turned to Chloe who sputtered in surprise. Instead of commenting, she took a long pull from her beer before standing up, clearing her throat. "Hey."

"Hey, Nic." Shae paused for a minute before leaning forward and giving her a quick hug. "You're looking better than the last time I saw you."

Nicole gave her a wry smile as Waverly slipped an arm around her waist.

Waverly leaned in the whisper. "You mean now that the world isn't ending?"

Shae laughed softly. "You can say that." She cleared her throat. "I didn't know you guys were coming down."

"Well," Nicole nudged Waverly, "I thought I'd treat Waverly to her first real Pride… something a little more than just a single rainbow-painted firetruck and a night at Shorty's."

"I can see how Pride would be rare back home," Shae commented with a small smile before she stepped to the side. "Shit, I'm sorry," she turned to the brunette behind her who just raised an eyebrow at her. "Amy, this is Nicole and Waverly. You guys, this is my girlfriend, Amy."

The woman stepped forward, offering her hand for a handshake. "Nicole-Nicole?" She asked Shae.

Shae just nodded.

"Don't believe everything she's told you." Nicole laughed, draping her arm over Waverly's shoulders.

Waverly leaned forward with a conspiring whisper of "believe it all."

Amy laughed softly.

Nicole watched as they chatted for a few minutes before Waverly led them back to the table. She felt a bit of relief, knowing at one time it could have been a disaster. It was strange seeing Waverly getting so comfortable with her ex-wife and her old friends. When she moved to Purgatory, she thought she'd left everything behind and somehow, Waverly had managed to bridge her past and present together.

Hazel eyes turned her way and Nicole couldn't resist smiling as Waverly curled a finger at her in a come hither way. Her body was moving without her permission, unable to resist the magnetism of Waverly.

 

* * *

 

 

"Shit." Waverly grunted in surprise as she was pushed against the door, lips finding hers easily in the dark hotel room as hands began undoing her clothes. They may both have been a little drunk and she laughed against Nicole's lips as Nicole tried to kick off her shoes.

Nicole smiled against Waverly's lips as she unbuttoned the jeans shorts, wasting no time in sliding her hand down the front.

A high pitched squeak of surprise slipped from Waverly's lips as fingers pressed against her desire. She returned the kiss eagerly, trying to peel her own shorts and tights down and growling into the kiss when her tights persisted.

"Easy." Nicole chuckled as she broke off the kiss, removing her hand much to Waverly's frustration. She definitely had a lot of practice sliding shorts, tights, and underwear down strong thighs at once, kneeling before Waverly as she expertly helped her step out of them. As she tossed the clothing to the side, Nicole smirked, running her fingertips along the back of Waverly's calves. She looked up to find hazel eyes watching her closely as she leaned forward, brushing kisses along the soft skin of Waverly's leg. It took everything in her not to be drawn in by the intoxicating scent of arousal, especially as fingers tangled in her hair. Instead, she stood and found lips again.

As her shirt was tugged off, Waverly leaned back against the door, shivering slightly from the cold. Finally tired of being the only one being stripped, Waverly's hands slid down to Nicole's shorts, undoing the button and zipper easily. She broke the kiss off, suddenly, her eyebrows raising as her fingers found unexpected silicone. "Well well well…" She pushed Nicole's shorts over her hips, letting them pool on the ground. "Someone came prepared."

"You know me… I'm a planner." Nicole smirked at the memory. Over a year ago and she never would have thought this was where they would have ended up. "Let's just say it's very common for pride to have an... effect." She felt a tug against the boy-shorts harness, looking down to see Waverly's hand casually stroking the length of the toy. It wasn't the largest they'd used, but it was the perfect pack and play. "Do you want me to get the…"

Waverly cut her off with a kiss. "Trust me, we don't need it right now." She wrapped one arm around Nicole's neck, her other hand caressing the side of Nicole's face.

Nicole smirked into the kiss as she wordlessly leaned down to lift Waverly easily. As Waverly's legs wrapped around her waist, Nicole kept her pressed against the wall, reaching down between them. Despite Waverly's assurance, she guided the head of the toy down the line of her sex, not pressing in, but running the textured length against Waverly's clit.

"Fuck." Waverly's nails pressed into the back if Nicole's neck, a little harder as Nicole pulled her hips back slightly to repeat the action, still not pushing more than just the very tip to her entrance. "God damn it, Nicole."

That seemed to be the exact response Nicole was looking for as adjusted her hold on Waverly's body before easing into her.

Waverly groaned as the toy was guided into her, slowly at first, giving her body time to adjust. "Shit." She growled. As Nicole began to thrust into her, finding a slow and torturous rhythm, Waverly had just about enough, pulling her close to whisper in her ear. "I need you to fuck me like you mean it," she commanded before biting her ear less than gently.

It had the desired effect as Nicole's hands shifted to Waverly's ass, tilting her hips just slightly before pressing into her hard and fast.

Waverly hissed, leaning back to press her shoulders into the door, improving the angle of Nicole's newly invigorated thrusts. "Perfect," she tried to say, but her voice broke on the simple word. Nicole was right about one thing: pride had an effect on her. She didn't care that with each thrust, she could hear the contact of the door against the frame, and if anyone walked by, there was no doubt what was going on.

As the toy was thrust into Waverly repeatedly, she could feel the strength of Nicole's body, and the natural rhythm of them moving together if only at a quicker and harder pace. She could feel the pressure building but still she wanted more. Faster. Deeper. She didn't know if she said the words out loud or not, because just the thought of speaking was impossible. Or maybe Nicole just knew her that well because suddenly Nicole's hips were slamming against her body, pushing the length of the cock as deep as possible.

"Shit." Waverly cursed, her breath coming out in whimpers. Her own legs were getting a little shaky, but she knew Nicole was the main strength holding her up, hands that still cupping her ass and keeping her at the best position possible. She did know that by the time morning came, the insides of her thighs would be bruised from Nicole's hips, actually making it hard to walk, as ridiculous as that sounded.

Nicole showed no signs of tiring, no shake to her arms, but there was just the tiniest sheen if sweat that began to shine in the poor hotel room lighting.

Waverly felt her own oblivion approaching, a cliff that threatened to end the glorious moment of carnal desire. She wanted to hold out, to keep this brief bit of time and make it last forever, but already her body was betraying her, her limbs beginning to quake just slightly as the spring in her belly wound tighter.

Of course Nicole sensed it. She knew Waverly's body without doubt. She could feel the pull against her thrusting increasing, Waverly's body's reluctance on allowing her to pull back increasing. Still Nicole didn't slow. Just the opposite. She knew it wouldn't be much longer and nearly doubled her speed.

"Oh fuck." Waverly barely had time to prepare for the shift, and it seemed like even less time to get used to the new rhythm before she felt herself crashing, the coil in her body unraveling as her nails bit into Nicole's skin, her body jerking against the cock still moving within her. Waverly lost herself for the slightest of moments, wandering in a sea of pure bliss as Nicole's thrusting slowed, ending with their bodies sealed together. The toy still buried inside her, Waverly crushed her lips against Nicole's, her hands moving to tangle in auburn hair.

Nicole returned the kiss eagerly, still pressing Waverly against the door, teasing her with slight rocking of her hips. Not thrust in or out, just casually moving the cock, rubbing her internally.

As her body came down from its high, Waverly chuckled, her legs casually locked around Nicole's waist, knowing if nicole's hands released her, she would have zero strength to keep herself in place. "Holy fudge nuggets."

At the sudden avoidance of profanity, Nicole had to laugh, kissing her sweetly at the corner of her mouth. "You are so adorable."

"Adorable is not the word I would use right now, Babe."

"Well, it's definitely not the only one…" Nicole brushed kisses along the length of Waverly's jaw, one again rocking her hips.

"Shit." Waverly whimpered against the movement. "Nope." She shook her head just slightly, her body trembling. "Down please." She groaned as the toy slipped out of her, immediately regretting her decision when she felt the emptiness as she was placed on her feet. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Nicole commented before moving to get some water.

Waverly felt the shakiness in her legs and saw the slight smirk on Nicole's face as she took a sip of water. Some would say it was a ridiculous sight, Nicole still in her black shirt and harness, the toy bobbing in the air as if looking for a target. But Waverly watched as Nicole's tongue emerged to lick the water from her lips and already her body was throbbing. Not just with desire, but also the recent memory of what it felt like to be filled.

Nicole offered her the bottle. "Want some?" One corner of her mouth was lifted higher than the other, a cockiness that existed as if she knew what was going on in Waverly's mind.

Stepping up to her, Waverly grinned. "Yeah," she responded, reaching past the bottle to wrap her hand in Nicole's shirt and pulling her in for a kiss, dragging her backwards towards the bed.


End file.
